


Scars

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Mondatta's death, Slight references to self-harm, references to past dyphoria, trans man reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Zenyatta and his boyfriend trade stories about scars while cuddling.Also known as: Finnegan is Really Gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned that there are references to self-harm and dysphoria, but they aren't that descriptive.

Zenyatta and his boyfriend laid together in bed, lounging languidly as Zenyatta traced a few scars on his lover's body, inquiring softly about their origins.

Amused, the man would recite little stories, if he remembered how he got them.

Bullet scars, acne scars, scars from his top surgery, scars from shrapnel...

Zenyatta's fingers gently traced a faint scar on his left pec, and looked up at his boyfriend, questioning.

He noted how his features tightened a bit, before turning almost sheepish as he admitted that it was from a "violent dysphoric outburst" in his late teens, where he had tried to remove his breasts on his own.

He recalled with an awkward laugh that he had panicked and passed out once he realized how deep the cut was, and that he woke up some time later with wet hair, and a bandage on his chest.

Zenyatta noted that he didn't have to worry about outbursts like that anymore, which he agreed to, pressing a chaste kiss onto Zenyatta's faceplate.

Zenyatta inquired after a few more scars, noting that many on his arms and thighs were from self-harming, and that a few looked rather new.

He lingered a bit on the newer scars, but decided that now was not the time to bring that up.

He instead made a mental note to confront him at a later time, to make sure he was alright.

Now, however, Zenyatta's lover had taken to running his fingers along a few deeper scratches on the Omnic.

All from times when Zenyatta had intervened with some rather violent humans.

He assured his lover that they weren't a problem- Zenyatta couldn't really feel the scratches, anyways, and he didn't care too much about appearances.

In a fond, but somewhat somber note, Zenyatta recalled his late brother, Mondatta, and how he'd often worry about Zenyatta's habit of getting into trouble.

His lover chuckled softly, holding him closer, hand stroking along the exposed wires at Zenyatta's lower back, comforting him in a way.

Zenyatta let out a content sigh, leaning into his beloved, soaking in his affection and warmth, the two simply enjoying each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
